


I Can't Let You Go

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Luhan has been kidnapped, and Sehun finds him. However Luhan is begging for death, and Sehun has to make a choice if he wants to put him out of his misery or not.





	I Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn everyone this is complete angst. You will probably be put in tears because of this. Hopefully this isn't too bad of a fic, and hopefully my writing in this one is better than the writing in my previous angst fic.

Sehun walked through the darkness that filled the streets. In this area of town, street lights were rarely ever on, mainly because no one ever bothered fixing them. It kinda frightened Sehun when a light would start flickering out of nowhere as he walked under it, but he managed to get used to it. He could see his breath, as it was really cold. All the boy was wearing was a pair of sweatpants, a sweater, a jacket that wasn't thick but wasn't thin either, and a pair of sneakers. He didn't have time to dress accordingly, as he was busy finding someone. With the rush he was in while throwing some clothes on, you'd think something horrible had happened. Well, something horrible did happen.

It was around 2 in the morning when Sehun returned from practice. He hadn't checked his phone on the way home, because it was so cold. What he did was shower and then get into some warm, comfortable clothes before checking his messages. He got a voice mail from a number he recognized instantly. Luhan's. He didn't understand why Luhan would call him while he was at practice, but he just shrugged it off and clicked the notification. Putting the phone to his ear, he could hear the excitement in Luhan's voice as he told Sehun was visiting Korea and how he'd like to meet up with him sometime that weekend. At some point towards the end of the voicemail, Luhan's excitement turned to fearful screams. Sehun's smile turned to concern concealing his entire face. Not to mention he'd gone a bit pale. 

After listening to the voicemail a few more times, he heard voices in the background saying something about meeting in an abandoned warehouse. Sehun tried thinking of any that were near hotels, or airports. Sehun remembered the specific hotel Luhan mentioned earlier in the voicemail, and instantly knew where Luhan might be. So, he threw on a jacket, some shoes, and hurried out the door. He knew the others were at practice still, so if they came home they probably would think he was asleep.

After about an hour or two of multiple cab rides and walking for miles, he finally reached his destination. Now the only thing he needed to plan, was his way in. He knew these used to be used as storage units, but business got slow, as no one felt safe keeping their belongings in this area of town. Especially, with the amount of crime rapidly increasing by the week. Sehun looked at the entrance, and noticed it was locked. He wondered how the could have gotten in, and began looking for a secret entrance somewhere. He heard rumors from his hyungs about this being a place some people would secretly go to freely do drugs, so he thought if they were doing it in secret, they'd have an entrance in.

After he successfully found an entrance, be started to silently look around for any opened storage units. Of course they'd need a key to get in, but these people were probably professionals and probably picked a lock to get inside. When he saw one with a slight gap at the bottom, he quickly, but quietly, rushed to it. He didn't hear any voices, or sensed anything that would tell him to quickly get away. Sehun grabbed the handle at the bottom of the door, and lifted it up. There he found someone laying in the middle of the floor. Whips, a few cigarette buds, a lighter, and a knife were scattered across the floor. As if everyone left in a hurry, leaving one behind. Sehun slowly walked up the body, scared it'd be the person he's looking for.

"Lu?" Sehun nervously called out.

Sehun crouched next the body, and gently put his fingers to it's neck, checking for a pulse. He jumped when the body flinched. He wasn't expecting this person to be alive. It wasn't until he saw, from the little bit of light being provided from the moon, that this was in fact Luhan. Sehun could feel tears well up in his eyes, wondering if Luhan was okay or not. He scooted towards him, looking at Luhan, noticing the cuts that covered his arms and sides, as Luhan's shirt was lifted so the cuts on his sides would be noticeable.

"Lu, are you okay?" Sehun asked, the concern and sadness in his voice noticeable.

"It hurts." Luhan said weakly.

"What does?" 

"Everthing." 

Sehun's eyes filled with more tears. He wish he'd brought his phone with him so he could call an ambulance, and since this place is abandoned, it's not like there's a working phone he could use. Sehun sighed and carefully tried to pick up Luhan, but every time he touched Luhan, he'd either hear a yelp or a sharp inhale because of how much pain these criminals who took him gave him. Sehun didn't know what to do. He couldn't call anyone, and there was no way he could carry Luhan to a hospital, and there's no way he was would ever agree to walk. 

"Sehun?" Luhan asked quietly. 

Sehun quickly turned to face Luhan.

"Yeah?" Sehun replied nervously.

Luhan sighed softly, and slowly turned his head so he could look at the younger one. He could see the tears in Sehun's eyes. He knew Sehun was worried about him, but he also knew Sehun wanted to help him in any way he could. Was Luhan going to ask Sehun to find a way to take him to the hospital? He could, but that wasn't what he had in mind. Luhan didn't want to go to the hospital, end up going to therapy, and everything. Besides, if anyone asked if he saw the faces of those who kidnapped him, he wouldn't be able to help them catch those who did this to him. He didn't want to look at their faces, and they covered all their skin except their faces, so a body description really wasn't going to be something he could do either. All he could tell anyone about the people who kidnapped him were all except one were fluent in Korean.

"Can you do me a favor?" Luhan spoke once again.

Sehun nodded quickly, ready to agree to anything Luhan asked him to do. If it would help him, then he would be willing to do it. Luhan took a quick glance at the knife a few feet away before looking back at Sehun. 

"Put me out of my misery." Luhan said to Sehun, trying to sound as if he's not in as much pain as he really is.

Sehun's eyes widened. He didn't understand why Luhan would ask such a thing. All he'd need is one quick hospital visit, a bit of therapy, and he's be okay. Or, at least that's what Sehun hoped. Sehun shook his head, telling Luhan he couldn't do it. Not to someone who he loved so much. He knew if he ever did anything to Luhan he'd never forgive himself for it. Even if Luhan gave him permission, he'd still hate himself for it. Sehun didn't have the strength to do it.

"Sehun, if you do, I won't be in pain anymore." Luhan said, "I don't want to be in pain. I don't want to go to the hospital, I'll just be in more pain."

"But they can give you pain killers!" Sehun replied quickly.

"Hun, those pain killers only take away physical pain, not emotional pain. Besides, those are only a temporary fix. I'd rather have a permanent one."

Sehun never heard words that shattered his heart so quickly. He could physically feel his heart aching as Luhan said that last sentence. The tears in Sehun's eyes began to fall. He wasn't ready to lose Luhan, not forever. He didn't want to lose him at all, and if he'd lost him this way, Sehun would never be the same. He'd never forgive himself. And something told him Sehun would never love again if he did this. 

"There's a saying, if you love someone let them go." Luhan looked Sehun in the eyes, "You love me, don't you?"

Sehun nodded, turning around. He hesitantly grabbed the knife nearby, and looked at Luhan. He took a deep breath, and asked Luhan what he wanted him to do. Luhan told him he wanted the knife to slowly go across his throat, and Sehun could make the decisions from there. Sehun's eyes were filled with tears, most of them streaming down his face at this point. Luhan watched Sehun bring the knife closer to his throat. He was ready for all the pain to be taken away, and be gone forever. Sehun's hand was shaking, he didn't have the strength to do this, but he was only doing it because he loved Luhan. 

"I love you, Luhan." Sehun said, touching the tip of the knife to Luhan's throat softly.

"I love you too, Sehun." Luhan said.

Sehun slowly slid the knife across Luhan's neck. Watching the blood pour out. After a while it spattered every where, on him, the floor, all over Luhan, not to mention there was a puddle of blood forming. He watched Luhan's eyes slowly close. After a few minutes, that was it. Luhan had no more blood to spare, and his heart stopped beating. He wasn't breathing. He was gone. Sehun began to sob as he looked at the love of his life, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

"I hope you're not in pain anymore, babe."


End file.
